Fixing Old Scratches
by Traveling Arrow
Summary: In this story, we see the life of Vinyl Scratch and her life going on in Manehatten. She's living happily with her friends: Octavia and Neon and even others-BUT! What happens when someone from her past comes back to see her? What if it was the last colt she EVER wanted to see? WHAT IF...that colt was her older brother?


**Fixing Old Scratches**

 _CHAPTER 1: Scratches over Time_

 **Manehattan, Bucking Bull Bar** **4:22 A.M.**

It was late in Manehattan, at a local bar called the "Bucking Bull". Laughs of drunks and of some wild colts and mares enjoying a good time came from the bar. It smelled like old cider and the ponies were hearing the WUBS of a certain DJ everypony should know. It was DJ- PON3, aka: Vinyl Scratch; the blue haired, red eyed, party pony that knows how to get down. She was doing a show in the Bucking Bull for a favor from the manager, in return for a few drink on the house for her and two others. "Thank you Bucking Bull, you guys were awesome, good night!" that same mare came bursting out the doors of the building, laughing with two mare friends of hers, both the Elements of Harmony themselves; Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "Wow, Best. Show. Ever!" Rainbow Dash yelled to her two mare friends, "Are you just saying that cause you can actually get some cider in this place for you AND Pinkie to drink your plots off?" Vinyl laughed, along with Pinkie joining in a second it was said.

"Oh hahaha, very funny Scratch" Rainbow Dash replied, but before anything else they hear a vibrating noise come from the pink mare's hair, oddly, which proceeded to animate on its own, spitting out a cell phone and catching it by the end of her hair. Pinkie checks on her phone, thanks to her living animated hair, a text popped up. "Aww bummer, I have to babysit the twins tomorrow for Mr and Ms Cake, I gotta get going" Pinkie said as she waved good bye to her friends and bounced off to the train station. "Pinkie does know it's 4:30 A.M. right?" Vinyl says chuckling a bit, "Meh, probably not, don't worry that mare had 16 ciders, 10 sugar canes, and 7 salt licks. She'll be fine by lunch time." Rainbow Dash replied, only to receive a surprised look on the DJ's face. "What? You think this is first time Pinkie's done this?" the rainbow maned mare said with a chuckle along with DJ soon after.

"Well, I gotta get going too" said Rainbow Dash as she flies up into the air, only for her attention to be caught by Vinyl a second afterward. "Awww, boo! Come on, going out in a all-nighter is calling our name in this city, what's the rush?" Vinyl asked not wanting to be left behind. "Well, I kinda promised Scootaloo a tour of the Wonderbolt Academy later in the afternoon, so I gotta get some shut eye." Rainbow said getting a pouty face from the DJ. "Oh okay, yeah sure,leave me to go home to a roommate who puts me to sleep the minute I get to the door" Vinyl says jokingly. "Sorry, it's my luck and your curse, later" the rainbow Pegasus said with a zip, flying away into the breeze of the new morning air coming in soon. Vinyl sighed to herself, turned and left to walk to down the sidewalk back to her apartment, and back to her roommate, Octavia, th queen boredom, according to Vinyl, knowing full well that said pony would torment her to go to another opera with her if she said such a thing.

 **Manehattan, Trump SoHo (South of Holstein) Hotel,** **4:55 A.M.**

As she reached the building to her apartment, she was greeted by the front desk as she entered the elevator. As she reached the fourth floor, she could feel the cider's affects kicking in, she walked up to her apartment door and knocked three times. Inside had a gray earth pony with a cello in one hoof and one with the bow, she chuckled before hearing another sound of more knocks. "OCTY! Come on, I know you can hear me! Please don't do this!" the DJ said from outside the room, unaware the cellist took another chuckle, she put her bow on the cello and started playing an enriching, soothing, and enchanting song. As the DJ heard it from outside she started to fall victim to the music as she was starting to loose consciousness and was entranced by the music. "Octavia! Y-you know what y-your music does...to...me..." She said trailing off as she finally snapped into a sleep like state. And before she could hit the floor, the door finally opened and the cellist caught her beloved roommate. Chuckling, the cellist brings the DJ inside, places her on the couch and just begins stroking her mane. "Go to sleep you crazy DJ" the cellist's whisper was all Vinyl could hear before she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Manehattan, Trump SoHo (South of Holstein) Hotel,** **7:34 A.M.**

Octavia was familiar with her beloved DJ friend's antics: being up all night, drinking too much cider than she should, and going out to too many parties to bring her wubs to the party ponies of Equestria. But she does have big respect for her in many ways, apart from all the money Vinyl makes from all the DJing from the party requests she's been receiving lately in Manehattan. "You may be a night owl, Vinyl, but I'd rather have you as a roommate than anyone." Octavia said out loud by accident, embarrassed thinking she said that in her thoughts. She turned to Vinyl on the couch, as she herself was making breakfast. Vinyl starts sniffing the air, still half asleep and her eyes still closed. Vinyl begins to smile as she keeps smelling the breakfast the gray earth pony was making at this very moment. "Mmmmm...food" the DJ begins to mumble in her sleep before taking a few more sniffs...that is until, "Yep, definitely smell food" Vinyl says jumping off the couch and into the kitchen, hopping in place practically begging Octavia to give her the breakfast she's making. "It's not done yet Vinyl, please go and sit down at the table" Octavia says with chuckle as she's still making breakfast for herself and Vinyl. Vinyl gives the cellist a groan only to receive the tip of Octavia's bow to Vinyl's chin, "Unless you want me to play an encore for you" the cellist says with sneaky tone. She gets the DJ nervous as she sees her put on a nervous smile and watches her walk back to the couch.

Octavia continues to smile as she returns her attention back to cooking breakfast for the both of them. As she was doing so however, Vinyl was tired already waiting for 5 seconds that she needed something to do, so she uses her magic to turn on the TV as it shows a movie playing as it comes to focus. "Awww come on" the DJ says aggravated by what film is playing, "Octy, please hurry I don't wanna be alone with a movie directed by Midnight Gallop-On!" she whined to cellist in the kitchen. A few seconds she comes out of the corner to see what movie is on. "Oh but I thought you liked 'Discord'" Octavia asks confused, "I do, when you and me make fun of it" Vinyl clears up Octavia's confusion. In some occasions this film would be interesting to her, but a film of 6 ponies getting stuck in an elevator while the supposed "Lord of Chaos" messes with them, it just seems silly when you think about it. "Well, keep your glasses on, I'm done" said the cellist coming with each plate one by one by her mouth from the kitchen to the table.

Vinyl just worked her way over to the table, eager to eat. There are many things Vinyl appreciated, but nothing more than the cooking of her roommate, even if her cello could put a raging dragon to sleep in a second. "So, listen Vinyl, I was hoping me and you could go to this place I found out a few days ago, I think you might like it" Octavia said eagerly thinking Vinyl would take a liking to the idea. Unfortunately, it has the opposite effect like always. "I don't know Octy, I mean after the last place we went to, I don't think it's such a good idea to..." Vinyl was about to finish her sentence until Octavia lifted her hoof and said the magic words "Did I forget to mention it has a pool?". When the grey earth pony said those nine words, the DJ's jaw nearly dropped. "A pool...the place has...a pool?" Vinyl asks Octavia in shock an suspicion. After getting a nod from the smiling cellist, Vinyl thought about this for a minute, gave a sigh, and finally asked "Where's it going to be at?". Octavia gave a confident smile as she finished breakfast, "It's at a restaurant called 'Bañarse', I hope for you to be there by 7, so don't be late" the cellist says as she prepares to go out with her cello in her case around her. "Yes ma'am..." the DJ says with a salute teasing the cellist. The brown earth pony leaves the DJ and closes the door behind her. "Cheez, I don't know what's the big deal? It's just another night on the town?" the DJ said wondering what was that about, but then resumed eating her breakfast.

 **Manehattan, Vinyl's Recording Studio,** **9:34 A.M.**

Vinyl walks in, seeing her usually recording studio. To her left was a box of donuts and the coffee maker ready to go for anyone wanting to get pumped up today. She looks next to the door to the recording room, to see her old friend, the soda machine. She loved getting nice, cold, bottled-cider. Of course, there was also the game system, TV, and the bean bags for anyone in the place to chill. As much as she liked being early to watch some movies on the TV to calm herself, waiting was the one thing she hated...which explains so much, since one of her friends is the most impatient pony there is. There was nothing to do, since her partner and friend, Neon Lights, was not to come to work till 10:35 A.M.. So she made her way toward the TV and turned it on to see if anything was on.

 **Manehattan, Vinyl's Recording Studio,** **10:55 A.M.**

As she sat down on the bean bag watching the movie she saw at home, trying her best to see if she could take it seriously, she was wondering where her partner was. Suddenly, her partner, Neon, came through the door on his phone. He was a light gray blue unicorn, with spikey black hair, a black collared jacket, and sunglasses similar to Vinyl's glasses. "No, no, it's alright really...5 minutes? No that's perfect!" said Neon. "Oh hey, I just came in, I'll see you when you get here...oh no, I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you. Okay, I'll talk to you later." he hangs up his phone and starts walking towards Vinyl, who was still watching the movie but still overheard the conversation on his phone. "You're late" the DJ said jokingly, "You're early" Neon says teasing her, "Then we're both on time" they both said simultaneously, as they hoof bump and share a laugh. "So who was that on the phone?" Vinyl asked, as her curiosity showed a bit. "Oh that, a new guy's coming in today, he's actually pretty good" Neon says hoping to see her excitement. "Really? Awesome! It'll be good to have some one else here besides you, me, and Day Shift" said the DJ in excitement, wish granted.

Then suddenly, a tough looking security colt starts walking, he had grayish green coat and a black short cut hair. He was wearing a gray jacket and a silver radio earpiece on his ear, as he was jamming out to the music on said earpiece. The two laughed seeing this, as he turns it off to greet the two DJs. "Hey buds, good to see you two, as usual." Day Shift says with a chuckle. "Hey Day Shift, I see your still jamming to the beat" Vinyl says floating a cider bottle to him. "Haha, you know it bud!" he says getting the bottle with his magic, thankful for the drink.

"Oh by the way, some guy wanted to come into the place. Said he worked here now. He seemed like an okay guy so I let him in." Day Shift says, being informative but a bit embarrassed by his method. "Well, for once, we're glad you did, you goofball" Vinyl says joking with him. "That must be the new guy I told you about, let me call him in." Neon Light said, as he goes out the door to go greet the new DJ in the lobby, leaving Day Shift and Vinyl waiting. "So...you know anything on this new guy, Day Shift? Help me out here!" Vinyl says impatiently. "Sorry bud, I can't say much, but I will say he's good at what he does. Never got his name though." Day Shift says, giving an embarrassed look as he didn't have much to say on the new colt. Their conversation was cut short as Neon returns, with the new DJ right behind him. "Alright guys, I want you to give a big welcome to this guy. Come on in, bro!" Neon greets the colt out the door to come in.

As the colt walks in, Vinyl's irises began to shrink under her glasses, to see a white coated unicorn. He had a red mane and blue clear eyes, his hooves kinda showed from his coat. But the one thing that shocked her more, was his cutie mark. That record cutie mark sealed the deal, she knew who this colt was, to her dismay. "Hey! It's nice to meet you guys!" the colt greeted the two ponies in front of him. "The names 33⅓-LP, but if that's too hard for you guys, you can just call me Long Play" the colt said with a chuckle. "It's good to meet you too bud, names Day Shift" Day shift greeted Long Play. "I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be kind of weird having THREE DJs here now, am I right PON3?" Day Shift said with a chuckle, hoping for a reply from Vinyl, that never came. "Hey are you okay? Did I say something?" said Long Play, confused and worried. After a while of Vinyl in silence, she finally speaks just saying 4 words into one question, "You don't recognize me?". Long Play gives a confused look, staring at the DJ in front of her. "All because I've been gone for a few years, I change my name, and I put on these stupid glasses, you can't even remember who am I?!" Vinyl says, releasing so much anger, as she uses her magic to toss away her glasses to land on one of the bean bags.

She opens her eyes, furious, as it shows her magenta eyes go red as she looked at Long Play with anger. But the moment Long Play saw Vinyl's eyes, he was in shear shock after recognizing who this pony is. Not only did he see her as DJ-PON3, but as someone close she hasn't seen in so long. "Sis?! YOUR DJ-PON3?!" Long Play says in pure shock. "Sis?!" Day Shift joined in the shock as Neon looks towards Vinyl and asks "He's your brother?!

 _End of Chapter 1_

Notes to make:

-No VinylXOctavia

-Long Play (33⅓-LP) is an actual character from the comics.

Inspiration: Brothers and Sisters of MLP (Shining and Twilight; AJ and Big Mac)

Please tell me what ya think guys, this my first MLP Fanfic


End file.
